LINES Navigational Forecast
The Velan Ascendancy is creating, storing, and updating star charts. The Lighthouse Integrated Navigation & Exploration System (LINES) is used by many ships in the sector. Updates to LINES can be acquired either as package deal or through a subscription service. Hiring a Navigator of the Velan Ascendancy usually comes with a free update to LINES. Updates to LINES are distributed via the Sector wide Network of Obelisks. LINES also provides a free monthly navigational forecast for the Acheron Rho sector, that gets distributed by PRISM as widely as possible. All information in this forecast is to be used by Velan-trained Navigators in conjunction with LINES star charts. __TOC__ The format of the navigational forecast is always the same. It is prefaced by a general summary for the sector and then lists each system with the following criteria (explained in more detail below): * Name of System * Velan Sector Catalogue Number * K-Index * Coronal Mass Ejections * Cosmic Radiation * Chance of Local Anomalies * Drive Space Turbulence Criteria Velan Sector Catalogue Number When first mapping the sector, House Vela had to find a way to number the different sector regions in an easy to understand manner. The House's navigators came up with a simple system of combining two number pairs to be able to translate drive space into a simple 2D representation. These numbers are known as Velan Sector Catalogue Numbers (VSCN) or Hex Numbers (Hex#). K-Index A measure of geomagnetic "wind" or "storms." More commonly known as "stellar wind," a stream of charged particles released from the upper atmosphere of stars. They can be felt through most of the stellarsphere, causing a termination shock when a star ship enters or leaves the stellarspheric current sheet. Coronal Mass Ejections A coronal mass ejection (CME) is a significant release of plasma and magnetic field from the corona of a star. They often follow star flares and are normally present during a prominence eruption. The plasma is released into the stellar wind, and can be observed in coronagraph imagery. CME is measured in number of coronal mass ejections in a number of days. 1 in 9 would indicate 1 ejection every 9 days, while 6 in 2 would indicate 6 ejections in only 2 days. Cosmic Radiation Cosmic rays are high-energy radiation, mainly originating outside of star systems and even from distant galaxies. Composed primarily of high-energy protons and atomic nuclei, they are of uncertain origin. Cosmic radiation can range from Very Low to Very High. Chance of Local Anomalies Cosmic weather can be disrupted by temporary local cosmic anomalies that increase the difficulty of navigation. The chance of local cosmic anomalies can range from Very Unlikely to Certain. Drive Space Turbulence Turbulence within drive space is especially dangerous for navigators. Drive Space Turbulence (DST) is measured on a table of increasing severity: Monthly Forecasts 3200, Month 1 Broadcast Transcript 3200, Month 2 Broadcast Transcript The Fall of The Velan Ascendancy Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: 'T.I.A.M.A.T ' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up the physical facilities. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Products Category:House Vela